The invention relates to a self-propel accessory and, more particularly, to a self-propel accessory provided for a platform device, where the platform is supported by a device frame including a wheel at a rear end and a post at a front end. The self-propel accessory includes a driving wheel that, when engaged, lifts the device frame post from a support position to enable a controlled drive with the accessory wheel and the frame device wheel.
A portable mast lift has been developed as an alternative to a conventional ladder. The mast lift includes a platform that is raised and lowered on a mast using a rotary power source such as a hand-held drill or a dedicated power pack (see, for example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0314690 and U.S. Pat. No. D570,071).
The portable mast lift is primarily made portable by virtue of the low material weight of the device. The supporting structure includes a device frame with a wheel at a rear end and a non-wheel bracket or post at a front end. The “post” could be a wheel or other suitable supporting structure. When it is desired to transport the device, with the platform in the lowered position, the operator can tilt the device back on the wheel, thereby lifting the post from the ground. With the post off the ground, the device is easily manipulated on the device wheel (not unlike a hand truck).
It would be desirable to provide an easily attachable self-propel accessory that is cooperable with such a device to facilitate transport of the device. Ideally, the accessory would enable the operator to transport the device without requiring the operator to leave the platform.